Sun and Moon
Sun and Moon is the fourth episode of the first season of Cleverman. It aired on June 23rd, 2016 on the ABC, and June 22nd, 2016 on Sundance TV. Plot The Namorrodor has killed another eight people at an old person's home. Nerida urges Waruu to go to Koen and persuade him to do something about it as he walks her to the checkpoint for the Zone, where anti-hairy protesters are getting more numerous and violent. Waruu is hoping to get Slade's media crews to the Zone to show the hairypeople are just like humans, and not monstrous killers. Slade and McIntyre watch in a secret lab as the researcher injects a young man with "hairy juice"; he makes a record-breaking speed on an exercise bike, but then overheats and collapses, dead. Waruu finally speaks to Alinta about Belinda Frosche, telling her the affair is over; she says she'll tell Nerida if he doesn't. He goes to Waruu's bar, and draws a picture for him of the Narmorrodor, but Koen thinks it's all just stories and believes it's the hairies doing the killings. Waruu tells him he hopes he remembers how to use the nulla nulla Uncle Jimmy gave him, before calling him a disgrace. Koen uses the nulla nulla to fight off a man showing the nameless girl too much attention, and later contemplates it, telling Ash that "theoretically" the Namorrodor can't be killed easily - there is "cultural stuff" that has to be done first. Jarrod finds a pamphlet for Ilithyia and asks Charlotte about it; she explains that their science is advanced, as they use "super-charged" mitochondria. As he thinks about this, and watches her cook bacon, he has an idea and calls his researcher, asking her to separate hairy mitochondria from the uncoupling protein which cause the problem. In the Zone, Djukara is still fighting with Latani. She's trying to learn to fight, though Uncle Mike refuses to teach her. Djukara asks Maliyan for a weapon so he can go find Boondee, and Alinta sees him get a gun. She follows him and persuades him to shave so he won't get caught. Meanwhile Harry tells Waruu that the food trucks have stopped arriving - Minister Matthews is trying to starve them out. The unnamed woman, who Blair has started calling "Kora", goes through Koen's briefcase, leading Ash to find out about Koen's mother. Waruu goes to see Matthews, but he's unavailable as he is at Frankie's place meeting Araluen. He finds her familiar but doesn't recognise her. While Waruu waits to meet with Matthews, Slade calls to say he is sending Belinda to do a report. Back at the lab, Slade's idea has worked - the hairyperson extract gives rats and apes increased strength for a prolonged period without them overheating. Slade volunteers to try it himself and sees the results immediately on a run along the beach. Waruu is kidnapped, handcuffed and put into a cell. McIntyre shows him evidence of the raid at the Detention Centre and demands he gives the escapees over to the CA in return for being set free and his part in the raid being covered up; Waruu calls his bluff, revealing he has video of Dickson's murder and that the evidence won't add up to convict them. Slade calls and tells McIntyre to retrieve "the item" for the next stage of their experiments. Djukara and Alinta go back to the Detention Centre, but find it abandoned - the staff and prisoners are all gone. Belinda ends up going inside, and is taken to see Waruu, but in his absence it's Nerida who agrees to take her to the hairy precinct. She sends her in alone with Maliyan, who threatens Belinda; Nerida steps in to defend her, but it's Latani who saves her, arguing that while Belinda might go back and spread more lies about them, if she dies it will only make the lies true. But she also berates Belinda for letting her crew film Jirra's death and broadcasting it repeatedly. Waruu goes home to find Nerida knows about Belinda; she tells him to keep Alinta out of it and to sort his shit out, as he came close to losing everything they have worked for. Kora finds a gun in the apartment and fires it, setting off the smoke alarm, but when Koen goes outside to see what can be done, he finds McIntyre has Ash at gunpoint and demands Kora in exchange. Slade calls McIntyre telling him he must also bring Koen, at which point Blair enters and shoots McIntyre with the gun he took from Kora, but as he and Ash fall he shoots her in the gut. Her blood is on the bar - just as Koen saw in his vision. Ash is dying, and as Blair screams for them to do something, Kora grabs Koen's hands and places them on Ash; there's a blue glow and she seems to temporarily revive, but she still dies. Koen rushes Kora and Blair out of the bar, and Ash's body starts to turn blue... Production Behind the scenes References Category:Episodes